


If We Only Die Once ( I Want To Die With You)

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mentioned Past Death, Songfic, bit of angst, nothing to worry about though, talk of resets, tooth rotting fluuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Songfic to One Republic's "Something I need". Highly recommended to have the song looped in the back ground as you read. it'll make it better.Living on the Surface wasn't always easy, but knowing that this was it. knowing that there was no more resets... Sans knew that there was no going back now. this was one life they got. But as long as he had Papyrus at his side, he knew everything would be alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as like... 11 30 somethin' last night, cause ti was listening to my spotify, and Something I need started playing and this bunny was born. long story short i didn't sleep last night. and ended up passing out this morning. then i woke up realized i've fucked my self over for day 7 or artober and decided to finish this. it is 7 and a half pages... so enjoy. i Guess..

_I had a dream the other night_   
_About how we only get one Life…_   
_Woke me up right after two,_   
_I stayed awake and stared at you_   
_So I wouldn’t Lose My mind_

  
Sans shifted and twitched. His eyes snapped open and he shot up, his magic flaring and lighting up the room. He shut his eyes and shuddered. He turned his head opening his eyes. Beside him laid his brother, sleeping soundly. Sans sighed and calmed, he briefly glanced at the time. The clocked glowed faintly in the dark room reading 2:30. The shorter skeleton settled on his side and pulled his mate close to him. He buried his face in Papyrus’ neck shutting his eyes. It wasn’t long after he did that Papyrus shifted and grabbed onto his arms lightly.

  
“…Sans?” he mumbled tiredly. Sans loosened his hold, allowing Papyrus to roll onto his back and look up at him he reached up and cupped his older brother’s cheek staring up at him worriedly. Sans turned his head slightly nuzzling into the hand. “Are you ok?” Papyrus asked. Sans smiled weakly down at him placing his hand on top of his brothers holding it.

  
“I’m fine, Paps… just a bad dream. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said quietly he leaned down and nuzzled Papyrus. He smiled as his brother nuzzled back.

  
“Its fine, do you wish to talk about it?” Papyrus asked.

  
“…It was the first reset that you were killed in… but it never reset after…. The kid left… and, you were gone…” he murmured. He shut his eyes and buried his skull in his mate’s neck again. Papyrus reached up wrapping his arms around Sans tightly.

  
“It’s alright, brother… It was just a dream.” He murmured. Sans let out a quietly laugh.

  
“Thank the stars…” he said. He pulled back and light clanked his teeth against Papyrus’ in a tender kiss. Papyrus pressed up into it kissing back. Sans pulled away breaking it and settled back down on his side. Papyrus shifted facing him and snuggled into his chest. Sans held him close and closed his eyes sighing softly. “Love you, Pap.” He murmured, already feeling sleep pulling him back under. Papyrus yawned and nuzzled into him more.

  
“Love you too, Sans.” He whispered. Sans smiled and fell asleep, this time having a more pleasant dream.

  
_And I had the week the came from Hell_   
_And yes I know that you could tell_   
_But you’re like the net under the ledge_   
_When I got flying off the edge_   
_You go flying off as well_

  
Sans gritted his teeth and rubbed at his temples. He was so tired and frustrated. It was weeks like these that made him wish the kid would reset and just leave them in the underground. The surface was amazing, he really loved it here, don’t get him wrong. But being that it hand been a few years since they had moved here and there were still issues got to him at times. There were still humans that hated the monsters. It didn’t help that the parents of his human students always yelled at him as if it was his fault their kids were failing. Which was the case currently.

  
“I don’t see why you’re yelling at me, when it’s your kid that’s failing.” He said cutting off the mother’s ranting. He tried to stay calm as he looked up at her. “If he studied like the rest he wouldn’t fail. If he paid attention rather than sleeping or distracting the rest of the class, he’d have the notes required for said studying.” He added. The woman stared at him in shock before glaring.

  
“How dare you-”

  
“No. How dare you. Contrary to what ever you may believe, Mrs. Johnson, your son is not a perfect little angel. Check his note book if you don’t believe me.” He said pulling said book out and dropping it on his desk. The human snatched it up and looked through it. Her face reddening in embarrassment as she shut it and handed it to him he took it and set it back in the stack.

  
“I am sorry, Mr. Serif.” She said, completely mortified and humiliated. Sans leaned back in his chair.

  
“I am too. Now, if you’ll excuse me I have other parents to deal with and I’d like to get home before its dark.” He said keeping his voice even. She nodded and left. Sans sighed.  
By the time he got home his mood had gotten worse and it was nearly 8 at night. He shut off his bike and headed inside. He kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie. He set his jacket on the back of the chair and rubbed his face walking over and collapsing on the couch. The skeleton stretched out putting an arm over his eyes. It wasn’t long till he felt hands on his shoulders, rubbing them. He relaxed into the touch and removed his arm to stare up at Papyrus. His brother smiled down at him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sans cheek.

  
_And if you only die once, I wanna die with_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people, there’s one killing me_   
_And if we only die once (hey!)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_   
_In this world full of people, there’s one killing me_   
_And if we only die once (hey!)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

  
“Welcome home.” He said. Sans sat up and shifted so he was sitting properly on the couch he reached up and dragged his brother into his lap, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Papyrus relaxed against him, letting him do as he pleased. Sans nuzzled into his shoulder, breathing in the other’s scent as he closed his eyes. Papyrus placed a hand at the back of his skull rubbing it lightly. “I made spaghetti for dinner. And pumpkin bread for desert.” He murmured. Sans smiled against his shoulder before he shifted and kissed his mate’s neck. Papyrus always knew how to cheer him up. With their souls linked, the other always knew when he had a bad week or when he was feeling well. It was the same for him when it came to Papyrus.

  
“Sounds great, love.” He murmured pulling away. Papyrus smiled and stood taking his hands and leading him to the kitchen. Sans followed without protest. “How was your day?” he asked as they settled at the table. His brother smiled and excitedly started telling him about his day. Sans smiled feeling the stress of the week melt away as he ate and listened to his brother.

  
_Last night I think I drank too much, yeah_   
_Call it a temporary crutch, hey_   
_With broken words I tried to say_   
_“honey, don’t you be afraid_   
_If we got nothing we got us” (yeah)_

  
Sans was aware he was drunk, possibly drunker than he had been since they got to the surface. It been another hellish week, and the stress had gotten to him so he’d gone to Grillby's and Muffet’s bar/café. He’d only intended to have a few drinks. He hadn’t actually meant to get drunk. He was sure he’d be completely wasted had the flame not cut him off. Grillby then had called Papyrus so his brother could pick him up. When Papyrus had arrived he hadn’t been angry. He’d simply thanked Grillby and helped sans to the car. When they arrived home Papyrus had led him upstairs. Where they currently laid in bed curled up together.

  
“‘M sorry… didn’ mean to drink so much…” Sans slurred nuzzling into Papyrus neck pressing light kisses to the bones. Papyrus let him relaxing in his brother’s arms, closing his eyes at the affection.

  
“It’s fine, brother… I know its been a bad week.” He said. While he didn’t approve, he knew Sans couldn’t help it.

  
“You’re too good for me, Paps…” Sans mumbled, pulling back enough to look at the other. “I really don’ deserve ya…” he added with a sigh and he leaned down he nuzzle Papyrus’ cheek. Papyrus nuzzled back.

  
“Hush. Of course you do. You deserve happiness just as much as the rest of us.” He said. “I’m happy to be with you, brother. Nothing will change that.” He added he cupped the side’s of sans’ face giving him a loving smile before pressing their teeth together. Sans closed his eyes and kissed back, when they parted Sans smiled.

  
“Love ya, Papy…” he whispered.

  
“Love you too, Sans… Come on. Lets get some sleep.” Papyrus said. Sans gave a nod, and pulled his brother close as they settled under the covers. It wasn’t long till the bother fell asleep.

  
Sans groaned as he woke to the light hitting his face. He groaned and shuddered rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow. His skull was pounding. He really had drank to much last night. He shuddered feeling nauseous, but didn’t move.

  
“…Fuck.” He mumbled.

  
“Language, darling.” Came Papyrus’ voice. It was soft and quiet. Sans shifted and raised his head looking up as Papyrus walked towards him. The slightly taller skeleton carried a mug in one hand and a bottle in the other. He sat on the edge of the bed as Sans sat up.

  
“Sorry.” The elder murmured rubbed his skull. Papyrus held out the mug and took out two pills from the bottle he had and gave them to Sans. Sans took both and swallowed the medicine with the coffee and settled against the headboard waiting for them to kick in. Papyrus moved to sit beside him and leaned against him. Sans closed his eyes. “…I know you hate it when I drink… I hadn’t planned to get so drunk...” he started.

  
“Sans-”

  
“No, I mean it. It isn’t fine. I’m just… I was stressed… hell it isn’t even work… ever since the resets stopped and Frisk lost their ability, it seems my nightmares have been getting worse… Its not even of past resets anymore… I keep have nightmares of losing you… either by the kid losing it… or just some hateful human…” he hung his head and laughed weakly. “They keep getting worse and I know that they aren’t impossible so it hard to just shrug off… I’m so terrified that one day… one day it isn’t going to be a dream and I’m going to lose you. I won’t be able to do any thing to prevent it. And it’s not just the thought of losing you… I’m scared of losing everyone else as well… I’m terrified every things going to repeat but this time there will be no going back…” He felt his brother grab his skull and gently wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheekbones. He reached up grasping them, holding them in place. “I don’t want to lose any of you every again…” he whimpered. Papyrus pulled his hands free and wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck. Sans hugged him back, holding him tightly against him as he buried his face in his shoulder.

  
_And if you only die once, I wanna die with_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people, there’s one killing me_   
_And if we only die once (hey!)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_   
_In this world full of people, there’s one killing me_   
_And if we only die once (hey!)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

  
Papyrus closed his eyes; “You won’t lose me. Or the others. You’ve nothing to fear, Sans. Everything will be ok.” He murmured soothingly. Sans shook his head trembling as he held onto him. Papyrus shifted moving so he was settled on his brother’s lap straddling him. Sans loosened his hold as he moved, tightening it once more as soon as Papyrus was settled. Papyrus slid his hands to his brother’s shoulders and pushed lightly. Sans whined but pulled away letting him push him back against the headboard. Sans hung his head as he settled against it. Papyrus lightly cupped his cheeks lifting it. Sans met his eyes. Papyrus leaned forward so their nasal bones brushed together. The elder blinked before sighing and pressed back slightly. He lifted a hand cupping the back of Papyrus’ neck as his mate closed the distance kissing him softly. Sans pulled his mate against him as he kissed back. After a few minutes they parted.

  
“Papyrus?”

  
“I get scared sometimes, too.” Papyrus murmured resting their skulls together. “…But I know everything will be ok because I have you with me. It’s scary… not knowing what will happen… but we’ve got each other, right? As long as we’re together we can get through anything.” He said looking into his brother’s eyes. Sans blinked, before chuckling quietly and smiling.

  
“Stars, I love you so much.” He murmured before pulling Papyrus into another kiss. Papyrus smiled into the kiss before breaking it.

  
“I love you too, Sans.” He said before Sans pulled him into another kiss.

  
_I know that we’re not the same_   
_But I’m so damn glad that we made it_   
_To this time, this time, now (yeah)_

  
It was times like this that made everything worth it. As bad as it was at times, there were good times. Luckily, the good out weighed the bad. Sans was grateful that. As much as the bad had him wishing for a reset he never meant it. He was glad that it wasn’t a possibility anymore. He was happy that they were free, and he was happy he no longer had to stress over having a perfect reset taken away from him. Sans was glad that they made it to this point. After thousands of resets, they were on the surface for good.   
But Sans could care less about that. He was just happy having Papyrus by his side. As long as he had his brother, his mate, he would be fine. No matter what he knew that Papyrus would be here for him, just as he would be there for Papyrus. That was all he needed. Papyrus was the only thing he needed. Hell, he was the only thing Sans ever needed.

  
_You got something I need_   
_Yeah in this world full of people; there’s one that’s killing me._   
_And if we only die once, I wanna die with you_

  
They’d gone out shopping at the mall for Halloween with the others. Frisk had dragged them out to the Spirit Halloween store so they could get costumes and decorations. But it ended up just becoming a shopping spree. They were walking towards the food court currently, the other’s talking about there plans for Halloween. Sans slowed as he listened, letting himself start to drift behind the others. He made sure to slip behind slowly enough to keep Papyrus from noticing. If Undyne or the others noticed they didn’t let on. Once he was completely separated from the group, he turned and walked in the other direction. He knew eventually Papyrus would notice his absence, but hopefully everyone could keep him distracted long enough until Sans returned. The skeleton glanced around before spotting the store he was looking for.  
He entered the store and glanced around, looking through the display cases that held various necklaces and bracelets. He walked along the cases until he got to the rings. He paused and glanced through them.

  
“Can I help you, Sir?” the jeweler behind the counter asked as she finished with the customer she had. Sans looked up and shifted.

  
“Just looking…” he said. He moved to the next case. He frowned slightly. Maybe one of the others had one, but he didn’t exactly have enough time to check. He continued looking getting to the displays that were in front of the girl. He paused and tapped the glass. He looked up at the girl. “Is it possible for me to put something on hold?” he asked.

  
“As long as the item is picked up in a week or so and you put a down payment of it of course.” She answered. “Which one would you like?”

  
Sans pointed to the one that caught his eye. “That one. How much?” he asked looking at her. The girl pulled out a set of keys and opened the case to retrieve the ring. She grabbed a box and placed the ring inside and placed a tag on it.

  
“Down payment is a minimum of 50 dollars. Are there any special altercations you’d like done before you pick it up?” she asked.

  
“…No. Not currently. Just as it is will be fine.” He said, as he pulled out his wallet and handed the Jeweler his card. The girl smiled and nodded, she took the card and turned to the computer swiftly typing in what she needed too. Once she was finished she handed him the card back.

  
“What’s your name, Sir?” she asked.

  
“Sans Serif.” Sans answered he felt a spike of confusion and worry pulse through his soul and glanced towards the exit, it seemed Papyrus noticed his absence. “Is that all? I should really head back to my mate and friends.” He added.

  
“You’re all done! I just need to know when you plan to pick it up.” She said.

  
“At the end of next week.” He said stepping back and heading for the door.

  
“Ok. See you then!” The girl called. Sans gave a nod, as he stepped out of the store and teleported to the others and took his seat next to Papyrus apologizing his sudden disappearance.

  
_You got something I need_   
_in this world full of people; there’s one that’s killing me._   
_And if we only die once, (hey)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

  
It was the week before Thanksgiving. Sans had been planning the moment perfectly. Originally it was to be just him and Papyrus. Just a simple nice romantic night for the two of them. Then Undyne has found out and from there it spread like wild fire, and by some miracle it, thank the stars, it never reached Papyrus. But once everyone knew they’d immediately wanted in on it. Well mostly Undyne and Frisk, so to shut them up to avoid anyone else finding out he agreed. That’s how the others got dragged into. Frisk and Undyne had immediately taken over the plan and Sans had no choice but to let them. Though he had to admit he was glad he had. The entire day had been going smoothly.   
Sans had started it off by making breakfast for the day. He hummed quietly as he made pancakes. He wasn’t an excellent chef like Papyrus, but he knew how to cook a few meals. He finished up the fluffy pancakes and split them evenly on two plates. He smiled to himself as he heard movement from upstairs.

  
 _'Heh, perfect timing.'_ He thought he picked up the plates and set them on the table with his magic and stepped up the rinse his hands. Once he was done he turned to greet Papyrus as he entered the kitchen. Papyrus rubbed his eyes and blinked when he noticed the food on the table and saw his brother up.

  
“Sans? You made breakfast?” he asked shocked. Sans smiled rubbed the back of his skull.

  
“Thought you would like a break today.” He said chuckling. Papyrus smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. Sans wrapped his around his mate, hugging back. “Come on, lets eat.” He said nuzzling him before pulling away. His mate nodded and they took their seats and started to eat.

  
“Mm! Sans this is amazing!” he said. Sans blushed and looked away.

  
“It’s not that great… This is nothing compared to your cooking.” Sans said. Papyrus grinned at the compliment and straightened.

  
“As true as that statement may be, your cooking skills are still incredible!” he said. Sans chuckled.

  
“Thanks, love.” The elder said. They finished their breakfast and Sans cleaned up. Papyrus, of course, helped him. Sans lightly splashed him with water making Papyrus yelp out a ‘Nyeh!’ and splash him back. Sans laughed and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him against him. Papyrus squirmed in his arms before giving up and slumping in his brother’s arms. Sans grinned and nuzzled his shoulder.

  
“You’re terrible.” Papyrus said.

  
“You love me.” Sans chuckled reaching to turn his mate’s skull towards his and giving him a light kiss. Papyrus relaxed against him kissing back before pulling away and nuzzling into Sans’ shoulder.

  
“I do.” He murmured.

  
“And I love you. Come on… let’s finish up. We’ve got a nice relaxing day to spend together. Just you and me~.” He purred kissing Papyrus’ cheek before pulling away.   
“Just the two of us?” Papyrus asked, tilting his head. Sans nodded.

  
“Yep, it’s been a while since we’ve had a whole day to our selves. Let alone been able to go on an actually date.” He said shrugging. Papyrus blinked then smile and practically tackled Sans hugging him tightly. Sans stumbled back and laughed hugging him back. “Easy, Love.” He chuckled.

  
“That sounds perfect. What are we doing today?” Papyrus asked pulling away.

  
“Well, I was thinking of spending the whole day with you in my arms… maybe have a picnic dinner in the park...” Sans said.

  
“I’d like that.” Papyrus said nuzzling him. Sans smiled and nuzzled back.

  
“Heheh, that’s good. Because I don’t think I’d be able to think of something else.” He joked. Papyrus rolled his eyes and pulled away and turned back to the dishes. Sans smiled and stepped up and joined him.

  
_You got something I need_   
_in this world full of people, there’s one that’s killing me._   
_And if we only die once, (hey)_   
_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

  
The day slipped by peacefully, the two lovers enjoying one another’s company. When the time came to head out to the park for the Picnic, Papyrus rushed up to get dressed. While his mate was busy, Sans darted down his lab in the basement. He went to his desk and opened it snatching up the small velvet box the was stashed inside. He smiled and pocketed it before teleporting upstairs. Just as he appeared Papyrus left their room and headed down stairs, joining him at the door. Sans smiled and led him out locking up the door.

  
“Wait! What about the food?” Papyrus asked.

  
“Don’t worry, Frisk and Undyne already handled that it’s waiting for us at the park.” Sans answered leading him to the motorcycle.

  
“They did?” Papyrus asked, slightly confused.

  
“They wanted to do something and to get them to leave us alone for the day I told them they could prepare the picnic.” Sans explained. It wasn’t entirely a lie. He got on the bike and held out one of the helmets. Papyrus took it and slipped it on before getting on behind his mate and wrapping his arms tightly around Sans waist. Sans put on his own helmet and kicked up the stand as he started up the bike. He turned it around and sped off out of the driveway and towards the park.

  
_If we only die once, I wanna die with-_

  
Sans had to give them credit. He wasn’t sure how the others had pulled it off but the park seemed to have been transformed. There was a sectioned off area under one of the large oak trees, its leaves had all changed colors mixes or reds, oranges, and yellow. A large blanket was laid out with a large basket paced at the base of the tree. Sans could see streamers and various other little decorations in the trees with little lights glowing softly in the sunset. Papyrus looked around in awe.

  
“It’s so pretty!” he murmured. Sans looked at him and smiled he took Papyrus’ hand and tugged it lightly leading him to the oak tree. Papyrus puled his hand free and hugged his arm pressing close to his side. Sans smiled more at the action.

  
“Yeah, it is.” Sans agreed he pulled away as they got to the blanket and they settled down. Sans opened the basket and rolled his eyes he pulled out the food. Of course they’d make them sandwiches. He set the container down and pulled out another seeing it was pumpkin bread and set it down as well. He looked through the basket and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. Papyrus giggled covering his teeth as Sans shook his head.

  
“what a nice dinner.” Papyrus said.

  
“Wine, sandwiches, and pumpkin bread. So romantic.” Sans said sarcastically as he opened the wine and poured them both a glass. Might as well drink it. Papyrus took his glass and leaned against Sans side as they started to eat. They ate in silence watching the sunset. Sans finished his food and shifted sipping his wine. He glanced down briefly at Papyrus who was looking at the trees admiring the leaves glittering in the lights. He set his glass down and pulled away slightly.

  
Papyrus looked up at him curiously. Sans gave him a weak smile and glanced away.

  
“…Uh… Pap.. I… there’s something I want to ask you.” He started.

  
“What is it?” Papyrus asked shifting to face him. Sans shifted and took his mate’s and started paying with them to help calm his nerves. He parted his teeth before pausing and shutting it. He looked up at Papyrus.

  
“…You remember the dream I had? The one that reminded me that… This was it? That there was no more reloads, or resets that would fix anything?” he murmured. Papyrus tilted his head, before giving a silent nod. “It freaked me out more then I told you… I was up for a while after it… just watching you sleep trying to keep from going insane, heh…” he gave a weak laugh, looked back at their hands. Papyrus had taken hold of his hand, linking their fingers together. Sans squeezed them likely. “…and then I had a week that came from hell… I thought that I was going to finally snap… but you were there to help me… you always know when something was wrong or when I‘ve had a bad week and you always know what to do to make it better… No matter what you’re always by my side.” He murmured. “Even when I get drunk off my ass.” he added grinning as he looked up at his mate. Papyrus smiled back.

  
“Of course… you’re my brother… my mate. I’ll stand by you no matter what.” He said leaning forward nuzzling him. Sans nuzzled back and closed his eyes before pulling away and continuing.

  
“I know… And I’m thankful for it… I want to be able to return the favor. If this is really it… If this is the one life me have… _if we only live once… I want to live with you_.” He murmured he pulled one of his hands free and reached into his pocket. He gripped the small box and pulled it out. “Papyrus, Love… will you marry me?” he asked opening the velvet box revealing the ring. It was a white gold band with a flat onyx stone embedded into it that had a purple tint to it with white little speckles. Papyrus covered his teeth eyes widening. Sans felt his soul race as he waited for the other’s response. His brother teared up and looked up at him before nodding shakily.

  
“Y-yes. Yes! I will!” he said lunging forward. Sans caught him and hugged tightly. Papyrus clanked their teeth together. The elder grinned into the kiss as he returned it holding his fiancé close. Once they parted Sans pulled back and took the ring out to slid it on Papyrus’ ring finger. Papyrus hugged him again, nuzzling him. Sans chuckled and nuzzled back closing his eyes. He heard a loud cheer and raised his head, eyes snapping open as he looked in the direction it came from. The skeleton gave a weak glare at Undyne and the others seeing them. Frisk grinned at him and gave his two thumbs up as Undyne grinned at him. Sans rolled his eyes and sighed. Papyrus giggled seeing their friends, he looked up at Sans and nuzzled his cheek gaining his attention. Sans looked at him and smiled rubbing their nasal bones together.

  
“I love you, Papyrus.” He murmured

  
“Love you too, Sans.” Papyrus whispered back before pulling his mate into another kiss. 


End file.
